Установка MediaWiki (Windows)
Установка MediaWiki Здесь описывается 3 шага по установке MediaWiki версии 1.15.0 на компьютер с операционной системой Windows. При написании инструкции все шаги были проверены на машине с двумя четырехядерными процессорами Intel Xeon E5310 и установленной системой Vista (32bit). Использовался сервер приложений STPServer 1.1 (17 Jun 2008) и MediaWiki 1.15.0. Описанные шаги создают только основу для функционирования вики-движка. В других разделах описанно как добавить поддержку математических формул, установку необходимых расширений, загрузку данных из других вики-сайтов, а также представленна информация о вики-хостинге. Шаг 1. Установка сервера приложений Перед непосредственной установкой MediaWiki вам необходимо установить на компьютер такие приложения как Apache, PHP и MySQL. Начинающие пользователи могут это сделать с помощью установки сервера этих приложений. В качестве сервера приложений можно выбрать STPServer 1.01 или XAMPP. Так как STPServer 1.01 обладает в отличии от XAMPP предпочтительнее установить его. Скачайте сервер приложений STPServer 1.01. Установите его на ваш компьютер. На вашем компьютере появится дополнительный виртуальный диск. Как правило, это диск T: Запустите ваш браузер и в строке адреса введите: http://localhost/ . Если вы увидели стартовую страницу, то это значит, что установка сервера приложений прошла нормально. Так же проверьте доступность страницы администрирования: http://admin . Если зайти не удалось (страница недоступна), то подредактируйте файл C:\WINDOWS\system32\drivers\etc\hosts таким образом, чтобы он содержал следующую строку 127.0.0.1 localhost admin second prime test Шаг 2. Создание базы данных и пользователя Перейдите на страницу администрирования: http://admin . Если потребуется в меню авторизации введите имя и пароль (по умолчанию, оба - admin). В меню выберите MySQL. В правом окне выберите приложение phpmyadmin. Запустите http://localhost/phpmyadmin/ — это утилита администрирования MySQL. В поле справа Язык - Language выберите язык Russian. В поле Новая база данных впишите имя базы данных (wikidb). В поле Сравнение выберите utf8_unicode_ci (как вариант utf8_general_ci). Нажмите кнопку Создать. Вы должны получить сообщение: База данных wikidb была создана. Нажмите в браузере кнопку "Назад" и выберите пункт Привилегии. Нажмите на Добавить нового пользователя. * В поле Имя пользователя укажите - wikiuser * Для поля Хост из выпадающего списка выберите Локальный или localhost * В полях Пароль и Подтверждение укажите пароль пользователя (например 123456) * Назначьте глобальные привилегии с помощью ссылки Отметить все Нажмите кнопку Пошёл. Вы должны получить сообщение: Был добавлен новый пользователь. Шаг 3. Установка программного обеспечения MediaWiki Скачайте программное обеспечение MediaWiki. Последнюю версию можно найти на http://mediawiki.org. Распакуйте архив, например в папку C:\TEMP или в любую другую папку. Будет создана папка с инсталляционными файлами MediaWiki, например папка mediawiki-1.15.0 Всё содержимое этой папки (все файлы и вложенные папки) скопируйте в папку T:\home\virtual\prime\. Перейдите в эту папку и удалите из неё файлы index.html и index.htm. Эти файлы были скопированы сервером приложений, но они нам уже не нужны. В строке браузера наберите адрес http://prime. Вы должны увидеть сообщение: You’ll have to set the wiki up first! Перейдите по ссылке set the wiki up. В разделе Site config заполните поля: * Site name — Википедия * Language — выберите Русский * Sysop account name — укажите любое имя (это будет пользователь с правами администратора Википедии) * Sysop account password — укажите пароль, в поле again его нужно повторить В разделе Database config заполните поля: * Database name — имя базы данных. Можно оставить значение по умолчанию wikidb * DB username — имя пользователя для подключения к базе. Можно оставить значение по умолчанию wikiuser. Он понадобиться только в процессе настройки. * DB password — пароль пользователя. Например 123456, в поле again его нужно повторить * Super user — введите то же что и в DB username * Password — введите то же что и в DB password Нажмите Install!. Должно появиться сообщение: Success! Move the config/LocalSettings.php file into the parent directory, then follow this link to your wiki. Перенесите (именно перенесите, а не скопируйте!) файл T:\home\virtual\prime\config\LocalSettings.php в папку T:\home\virtual\prime\. Удалите папку T:\home\virtual\prime\config\. Вернитесь в браузер и перейдите по адресу http://prime. Вы увидите пустую Википедию. Поздравляем вас с удачной установкой MediaWiki! Конфигурация настроек Настройки PHP Имеет смысл изменить файл конфигурации PHP. Находится в T:\usr\local\Apache\bin\php.ini ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;; Ограничения ресурсов ;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; Максимальное возможное время выполнения сценария в секундах. Если ; сценарий будет выполняться дольше, PHP принудительно завершит его. max_execution_time = 120 ; Максимальное время, которое каждый сценарий может тратить на ; синтаксический разбор данных запроса: max_input_time = 120 ; Максимальный объем памяти, выделяемый сценарию (по умолчанию = 8MB): memory_limit = 32M Подержка математических функций (Формулы LaTeX) Одно из первого, что вам понадобится после установки вики-движка это подержка математических функций. Процесс установки и настройки достаточно сложный - детально следуйте инструкции - и все получится. Для этого потребуется ряд внешних инструментов и их привязка к MediaWiki. * см. статью на англ. * Render.ml Добавления необходимых расширений Для использования ряда шаблонов и возможностей необходимы определенные расширения, которые устанавливаются дополнительно. Наиболее часто употребимые: * ParserFunctions - синтаксический анализатор с логическими функциями * CreateBox - формы для создания страниц * Cite - Добавляет теги и для сносок Загрузка статей из других Вики-сайтов После установки MediaWiki вы можете скачать дамп Русской Википедии и получить работающую копию Википедии на своём компьютере. Аналогично можно загрузить статьи из других Вики-сайтов. Вики-хостинг Возможно, что по каким-то причинам вам не удалось установить на свой компьютер MediaWiki. В этом случае вы можете создать свой вики-проект, воспользовавшись существующим Вики-хостингом. Самый известный вики-хостинг — это Викия. Список других хостингов приведен здесь. См. также * MediaWiki:Common.css Категория:Установка MediaWiki